Alice Longbottom II and her Potter problems
by vandalen39
Summary: Alice has a problem. It starts with a J- and ends with -ames Potter... Seems like the Head Girl has fallen in love with her co-Head. Not a smart thing to do when he's the Hottest Guy at Hogwarts and her best friend... Next gen. fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a story about Alice Longbottom II and James Sirius Potter. It's a twin-story to Potter problems – seen from Alice's POV.**

**Obviously I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe sadly enough…**

**Alice Longbottom II.**

Hello. I'm Stupid Alice. Yep, that's me. Stupid, stupid, stupid Alice. I'm the stupidest girl in all of Hogwarts and that's saying something because one of the 6th year Hufflepuff girls is as thick as two short planks. You might ask me: How can a 7th year Ravenclaw girl, who managed to become 2nd in her year and was made Head Girl, be stupid? Well, that's a good question and I'll give you the answer:

I've fallen I love with a boy! Okay, okay, I can see you sitting there shaking your head, thinking that I'm just being silly and that being in love isn't going to make my world crash. Now, normally I would agree with you. Me - being in love - that would be okay and it would not affect my IQ the slightest. Not even the fact, that it's my best friend I've fallen in love with, would make me seem stupid, but there's more to it than that. You see the thing that makes me scrape the bottom of the barrel regarding my intellect, is that my best friend's name is James Sirius Potter.

Yes, I'm talking about the James Potter – my fellow Head. The beloved chaser of the Gryffindor team (and probably soon-to-be-professional-quidditch-player). The hottest guy in Hogwarts (well, obviously I think that, but I'm not the only one. Some of the girls here actually made a vote about it) who can have any girl he wants. See, now you understand why I'm Stupid Alice, don't you? I let my heart fall I love with him, even though I KNOW that my brain is more reliable on such subjects. Stupid heart, stupid Alice.

You see, it's hopeless. He will never think of me as anything else than a friend. I'm just Alice Lonbottom, Neville Longbottom's daughter, the girl he played with as a small boy when my parents were visiting his. We have seen each other in diapers, and now that I think about it – probably naked to – but only when we were little kids. I'm the one who always lecture him and Fred (and sometimes Roxanne) about what to do and what not to. I force him to sit with me to do homework that's not due until 1 week from now. Stupid, boring Alice.

Right now I'm actually sitting in the library doing some of the afore-mentioned homework that's not due until next week. I sigh about the whole situation, drop my pen and lay my head on my book. I feel like hitting my book with my head, maybe that would get these stupid ideas about James out of my head… Naahhh. People would probably deem that as odd seing as they wouldn't know the reason behind it. I sigh again. Stupid crush, stupid heart, stupid Alice.

It all started about 5 months ago at the end of 6th year. I was getting ridiculously riled up about the upcoming exams and was slowly but surely on my way towards a nervous breakdown. Now, being me, that's pretty normal. That's how I get when the exams are closing in on me and everyone knows not to disturb me when I'm studying. I have a reputation of being merciless if someone interrupts me. Once I accidentally set a fire to a couple that were snogging behind some shelves in the library where I was studying nearby but really – they were sooo annoying and making all of these repulsive noises! And it wasn't on purpose it just happened, I swear! Needless to say, everyone has been really careful around me whenever the exams are approaching from then on and forward so I guess that's good huh?

Last year though I was worse than ever. Even some of my housemates who are also Ravenclaws - and therefore also studying all the time and at every opportunity - were beginning to think I was losing it (a.k.a. my sanity). And in a way I was – losing it, but this time it wasn't only because of hell - also named exams - awaiting around the corner.

I had been dating a boy in the same years as myself, let's call him AS, but we had been doing it without anyone knowing. It was his idea to keep it a secret but I didn't mind much – he's a slytherin and even though that's not as bad anymore as it was once it's still not easy. I hadn't even told Roxanne, as she's my best friend. Then all of a sudden he broke up with me, - said something about needing to concentrate on our exams, that he didn't like me that way anymore, that I wasn't smart enough to date a Slytherin, yada yada yada. Asshole Slytherin (AS, hehe, you get it don't you? That's what I call him now – not out loud or anything, but it makes me smile anyway).

As I hadn't told anyone about me dating AS (see, I'm smiling now even though my face is hidden between my arms and my book), I also couldn't tell anyone why I was being sad and irritated. He had been doing a splendid job to lower my self esteem so I was beginning to doubt myself and my magical abilities. Therefore I began to study intensely, even for me.

As you might know, you can overload yourself and that's exactly what I did. I was practicing so much, that I all of a sudden got a magical blockage. I couldn't even make a feather levitate, exams were nearing and I think I was getting a bit hysterical. I was standing in front of my table in the library, same place as I am now. My hands were shaking, tears were running down my face and I was beginning to hyperventilate. Roxanne didn't know what to do so she ran to Fred, who was sitting with James to practice some transfiguration.

Fred didn't help much, he was just staring at me, I think he was pretty scared of me right there (I know some very nasty hexes and when I'm like that I can't always control it). No one dared to approach me – except for James of course, there's a reason he's a Gryffindor after all. He briefly watched me and then without further ado walked to me. He took my wand and enclosed me in a tight embrace. At first I didn't even react, my body was stiff. Then my hands tried to push him away and I think I also yelled at him to let me go. I probably hit him hard in his chest too. He didn't budge. Slowly my body seemed to accept that he wouldn't let go any time soon, and it was like all of my energy just evaporated within a second. Sob began to rack my body and if he hadn't been there to hold me I would probably have fallen to the floor.

He held me tight, hid my tearstained face on his shoulder while brushing my hair soothingly. Thankfully Roxanne got the on-lookers to go away. When I had calmed down a bit, james led me out of the library to the room of requirement and then he listened. I told him everything. He didn't interrupt me at all, just held me close while I talked about AS. Finally, a while past midnight, he followed me back to the Ravenclaw common room. He turned to face me. I was exhausted from my emotional tirade and probably look liked something the cat dragged in. He lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"Now you'll listen to me Alice Longbottom. You are a brilliant witch. You will do well in all of your exams because you are a very clever girl and then next year you will be appointed Head Girl. You will not believe a word of what that jerk told you because he's a big fat liar. Are we clear about that?" I could only nod. He then answered the riddle my common room, told me goodnight and then walked away.

That night I slept like a baby and as I woke up the next morning I was ready to face the world. At breakfast James sat beside me, acting as always while eating breakfast for three. I was beginning to think that maybe yesterday was something I had imagined, when a scream pierced the morning mumble in the great Hall. AS had stood up from the Slytherin table and was trying to cover his naked body with a couple of his books. He was beet red in the head when he fled the hall. Blue letters on his back said _I'm an asshole…_

Everyone around us was laughing, actually the entire hall was, and they were waiting for someone to take credit for the prank, but no one did. James was still eating but he couldn't help smirking while he took a piece of pancake. I knew he was the one behind it. I quickly rose from the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left the great hall unnoticed. From that day on and forward my heart fell hopelessly in love with him.

Next chapter coming up soon….

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. I've had a bit of a problem with my computer and the chapters, so I've uploaded chap 2 again. There's a few changes in it. If you've already read it you can just skip to the next chapter, it's nothing major.**

**Chapter 2**

Now I can hear people start to whisper around me, so I guess I better sit up or they will think I have fallen asleep in the library (it has happened before unfortunately). I sit up straight and try to stifle a yawn but not really succeeding in it. I look down at the paper beside the book to see how far I got with my essay. A headline and two lines… Great, then I just need to write 2 more pages and 28 lines… Oh bugger.

A third year girl is pointing directly at me while she's giggling and whispering something to a friend of hers. Then her friend starts to snigger to. That's a very impolite thing to do if you ask me. I send them my deadliest stare to warn them that I noticed and they quickly flee the library. I discretely try to notice if any my hair is out of place and I make sure I haven't got anything attached to my cheek or something, but there's nothing out of the ordinary. I wonder why those stupid teenage girls were pointing at me, but I'll most likely never know.

I sigh as I once again grab my pen with the intention of writing something more in my essay but I just end up staring at the almost blank parchment. That has become a bad habit of mine as of lately. There's so much to do all of the time as a seventh year; homework, classes, more homework, duelling practice, home work. Also as I'm the Head girl there's a lot of stuff occupying my time because of that, and I still have to eat and sleep to. I think sometimes my brain just shuts down and take a break even if I had no intention to. In these break I'm thinking of James. It's not on purpose but my mind has a will of it's own…

"Well hello my most precious Head Girl." I don't know for how long I have been sitting here staring at nothing but James shakes me out of my reverie by throwing himself down in the chair opposite me. He makes a lot of noise but the librarian apparently didn't notice it, or maybe he has her charmed too?

I guess he just finished quidditch training, as he's still wearing some of his gear. I can tell it's raining outside 'cause he's looking like someone tried to drown him. One of his cheeks is covered in mud and even though he looks tired, he's smiling at me and that makes me smile to. (I'm a sucker for his smiles, what can I say!). I wave my wand to remove some of the dirt although he will still need to tae a shower to get rid of it all.

"Had a nice training session", I ask him. James nods, yawns and stretches himself at the same time.

"Exhausting though." He leans forward with his elbows at the table and looks toward my essay. "Any progress with your homework?" I just shake my head. He's looking at me more intensely, studying my face and now he's beginning to grin. That's a lot of charm directed at me directly – be still my beating heart! Is it physically possible to melt I wonder?

"Tsk tsk tsk Alice. You have been lying your head down at your book again, haven't you?" I look at him a bit confused. How does he know that? Has he been spying at me? His hand ruffles his wet hair a bit and I envy his hand (yes I know, to envy a hand… it's pathetic. I really should go to bed. Maybe that will stop these ridiculous thoughts. Let's get back to the subject Alice – you – lying on your book – how does he know?).

"How do you know that?" I have to ask. That just makes him smile even more. He hesitates for a second before he lets his fingers draw a line across my forehead.

"You have black letters on your forehead. I guess they have come off on your skin from the book." He finishes by putting a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. His fingers are accidentially brushing my cheek. Oh dear, that feels... Suddenly I realize what he said:

"Oh no, I have a part of a potions recipe on my head!" To his credit he tries not to laugh at my mortified look. I quickly try to rub it off – a bit violently - with my sleeve but I can feel a blush coloring my face. I guess that answers my question about the sniggering third years then. That's just great.

Stupid Alice, embarrassing myself like that. I sneak a glance at James and I can see he's fighting back his laughter but he's loosening the battle. Even I can't stop a grin forming now and all of a sudden we are both laughing like lunatics. Stupid book, stupid ink. We continue until the librarian suddenly turns up with a frown on her face. James and I stop laughing as on command. We look at each other and then James hurriedly closes my book with the essay and pen inside, throws all of it in my bag and grab my hand. We practically flee the library and as soon as we exit, we start laughing again until our stomachs hurts. I lean against the wall to get more support to remain standing. James is still chuckling a bit too.

"Ohh, that was Brilliant Alice, I needed a good and ridiculous laugh!" He smiles at me and I smile back. He's right, I needed it too. Everything is so serious right now with head duties, homework ect.

"Yeah." I let my fingers touch my forehead. "Is it gone or do I still look like an idiot?" James cups my chin and lead my head into the light from a torch. He very close, we're only centimeter apart… It wouldn't take much for him to kiss me if he wanted to, or I could just stand on my tiptoes… He shakes his head. I'm disappointed by the outcome of our closeness.

"Nope, it's still there." I groan loudly and want to try to remove it again but his hand catches mine and I can see he's thinking of something. Suddenly he's grinning at me and before I know what he's doing he points his wand at me, mutters an incantation and then point the tip at his own forehead. Small black letters appear there, an exact copy of mine I'm sure.

"There, that should do it. How do I look?" He lifts his chin a bit a turns his head in different directions so I can look at it from different angles. I shake my head at him. Bubblehead – but a sweet one.

"Just as stupid as me I reckon." He nods.

"Good. Make we will start a new trend. This could be an entirely new way to memorize the curriculum for a subject such as potions! Shall we go then My Lady?" He offers me his arm and I toss my bag over my shoulder and then let him lead me to our common room laughing and joking with him the entire way.

My footsteps echo of the stone wall. It's the only sound to be heard since I'm the only one still up. It's five minutes past curfew and I'm on my way back to the Heads dorm. I've been talking to Prof. McGonagall about a boy I'm tutoring.

He's not very clever, but he really does try to learn transfiguration and he's terrified of McGonagall. I asked her if she, just for a couple of times, could ask him a question which she was sure he would know the answer to, and then reward him with a couple of points. That would do wonders for his self-confidence. She wasn't too keen on the idea in the beginning, so I had to make her see the logic in it.

James thought it was a brilliant way to solve the problem. Said he would never have thought of it himself and I know he's right. He would most likely have thought of much better thing to do – like teaching the kid transfiguration through a prank or something. I told him that but James wouldn't listen, kept insisting that I'm the clever one in our Head team. Well, that's nice of him to say even though I don't agree with him.

James doesn't understand why he was made Head boy, but I do. I'm responsible enough for both of us so I think it's a good thing to have James around to lighten up the mood in prefect meetings and the like. He makes sure I don't bore them all to death. And even though he makes fun of a lot of things he can be serious when needed and people respect him, they listen to him. And if he really wanted to, I bet he could be first in our year. He's a clever one, very skillful. He wouldn't be able to pull all of those pranks if he wasn't. I sigh. I'm beyond tired. It's been a long day with everything going on and I'm exhausted.

After what feels like hours of walking the corridors I reach the portrait that hides the heads common room. Ahh, I'm finally back. I give the portrait the password ("_James Sirius Potter is the hottest guy at Hogwarts_". - I give you one guess who forced me to change the password into that after he heard about the vote) and enter. James is sitting on the couch waiting for me as it has become a routine for us while being heads together. I'm really looking forward to this time of the day.

"Hi James." I throw my book on a nearby table and let myself fall down into the couch. I can't help but yawn. "Man, I'm so tired; I think I could sleep for two days straight."

"Long day huh?" He puts an arm around my shoulders and I cuddle up to him, resting my head on his shoulder while agree with him. Hmm, sleepy… I love this. I feel so safe and protected. Right here I don't have to be the Head Girl Alice Longbottom, Prof. Longbottom's clever and well-behaved daughter that you can always turn to for advice and support. Here I can relax, James does that to me. He makes me breathe easier.

I know he's a prankster, I do. Merlin knows that I've been the victim of at least a dozen jokes of his, but he's also a wonderful guy that drags me with him to the kitchen under the pretense of being hungry, even though I'm the one who forgot dinner because of an assignment I was doing. He makes me laugh and smile, and one time had made me take a midnight stroll with him even though it was raining cats and dogs. To say we were soaked to the bone would be an understatement. I think I will just close my eyes for a little while, can't harm anyone, can it?... …..….James is trying to wake me up. Naaa, don't want to open my eyes, just sleep, sleeping is nice…Oh, bugger, now he wants me to go to bed saying something about me almost sleeping… Hmm, he's right you know, sleeping is good and his shoulder is very comfortable… Damn he won't leave me alone. I sigh…. Oh well, maybe he's right, I probably should go to bed. I slowly get up and turn to say goodnight:

"Goodnight James, sweet dreams". Then I close the door. I think I will dream about him.

**Next chapter coming up soon, involves a lot of embarrassment – oh joy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Tuesday the 17__th__ of November, early in the morning_

I'm a morning person and I enjoy waking up to a new day. I've just gotten up, half an hour later than usually. It's still early though. I've been lying in my bed thinking about James. I don't know what to do about him. I even made a pro and con list in my head, trying to rationalize my way out of it. It didn't help, my heart just messes it all up.

I step into the shower and let the hot water hit me. Ahh, this is nice. While washing my hair I think about my potter problem (That's what I've decided to name my crush on James). I think I've reached a conclusion. Even though I've tried to ignore my feelings they just won't go away. The whole being heads together is driving me crazy. I have to do something but what?

While I wash the last of the conditioner out of my hair, my brain starts to work on the assigned task. I guess I need to find a way to make him forget about me as a friend and notice me as a woman instead. I turn off the water. What to do, how to do?

While I ponder about this I reach out for my nice and big bath towel to wrap it around me, only to discover that I forgot to take it with me from my room. Dammit. I sigh and try to wring as much water from my hair as possible before I step out of the shower. Lucky for me, we have a smaller towel hanging beside the sink to dry our hands in. I guess I'll have to use that one until I get to my own room.

I'm dripping on the floor as I take the towel but I just start to wrap it around me. I don't even bother trying to dry myself - that would be kind of hopeless. The towel barely reaches around me, so I have to hold on to it with my hands or it would fall. Stupid James for making me think of him so I forget my own towel.

So, still dripping wet I go to my room and catch a glance of myself in the mirror on the way. The towel just barely hides the more personal parts of my body and is not exactly what I would call decent. I snort as I think of how James would react if he saw me like this. Not so much Alice-the-friend about that!

Suddenly I stop and I just stare of myself in the mirror. I can almost hear my mind working… Maybe that's the solution…No…I'm not a Gryffindor… I couldn't do that… Or… But… That would be so embarrassing…No Alice… And even if I did dare it…How should I get him in here… He would have to think I was in danger or something like that… But I'm a really bad actor…But what if I wasn't faking anything? The wheels in my head are spinning a lie a whirlwind and then my body goes all traitorous on me.

In the mirror I see my hand taking my wand and point it at my grey hairbrush that's lying on my bed sheet. I see my mouth move as if saying something and I definitely hear myself say an incantation but it's like I'm standing outside myself watching it all. Then my hairbrush transforms itself into a big grey mouse. I'm terrified of mice… And now it's running towards me, down from the bed and onto the floor. Bloody Hell!

As I scream, I jump to my bed. Now I'm definitely back in my own body again, because I can feel my heart pounding a hundred miles per hour. I think I dropped my wand. I'm clutching my towel as if it's a lifeline, as if it can somehow rescue me from the grey monster in my room. That's just great. Stupid Alice – drop the wand and keep the towel – that will definitely help you to defend yourself against the mouse! Then the door bangs open and James comes running. Once inside my room, he comes to a halt, wand drawn.

"Alice, what's the prob…" I point towards the corner with the closet, which the mouse disappeared under and whine:

"Mouse! There's a mouse under the closet! Get it out James," He just stares at me. He looks alert but also a bit sleepy, like some lunatic just woke him up by screaming and he went from 0 to 100 miles/h in 5 seconds. Oh, well, uhm, I guess that was me…

"Bloody hell, Alice, I thought you were being attacked or something and then it's just a mouse. I'm going back to bed, it's gone already." He shakes his head and yawns. I think I hear him mutter something but I don't quite catch it. Then he turns to leave. No! He can't leave; he has to find the mouse or I will never leave my bed again!

Oh dear, judging by his facial expression, I think I just yelled that at him. Suddenly my back hits something hard. I guess it's the wall but I don't care. There's a mouse in my room, I don't have my wand and I'm terrified of mice! I tell him that and he sighs. Thankfully he just yields to his destiny as a mouse catcher for a day and starts searching for it with _revelio_.

Strangely enough he doesn't find anything. I guess I scared it off with my screaming then. Obviously James has to point that out to me and turn around.

"It's gone Ali…" Then he stops midsentence and if his chin weren't attached to his face by muscles and ligaments, I think it would be lying on the floor. He's gawking at me and seems too stunned to speak. Why is he acting like that? I start fidgeting a bit. He makes me nervous when he's staring at me. Has my hair turned blue or what?

"James, what's the matter?" Then I look down at myself to see what's wrong and suddenly I understand. Oh dear – I really did it, didn't I? It wasn't just something I imagined myself doing inside my mind, - I actually got him in here while I'm practically naked! I can feel the blush beginning to spread. I almost naked, I'm wet and the only thing I have to cover myself with is a pity excuse of a towel the size of a facecloth. Stupid, stupid Alice. Of all the things you manage to do to yourself, this one would have to be the most embarrassing one ever.

I look at James awkwardly and realize he's only wearing a pair of boxers. And do they look good on him or what! By Merlin, he's hot. Right now I really appreciate all the quidditch he has been playing, it obviously does wonders with his body and I will remember this day forever. My eyes catch on to something on the left side of his chest. Oh, a tattoo of a Hungarian horntail, who would have known. That's just sexy if you ask me. Then I shake myself out of my stupor and I want to say something but have to clear my throat first.

"Well, ah, thank you James." Damn my voice is sounding strange. At first he doesn't even react. This is awkward. I step down from my bed, careful to hold the face cloth in place. That makes James go into action. He begins to retreat towards my door. I actually think he's blushing - interresting. I have never seen him blush before. Then he leaves. I can't help but smile widely when he's gone even though I'm probably still blushing a scarlet red.

Okay, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life, but I made James Sirius Potter blush to. Alice 1, James 0.

**Reviews….. ****Reviews…..Reviews…..Reviews…..Reviews…..Reviews….. ****Reviews…..Reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Still in the morning**_

I'm waiting for Roxanne inside the Gryffindor common room so we can go to breakfast together. It's a tradition we have, that's the way we do it every morning. Normally I enjoy it, but after an hour of recalling what I just did this morning I can't believe I did what I did. How am I going to act around James now? Roxanne joins me.

"Good morning Alice." She's morning person too and is of course her happy self as always. I mumble _Hi_ as we leave the common room and walk towards breakfast. She's just a bunch of energy, especially in the morning, and she's almost bouncing besides me in the corridor. I think if I released her from my company and nobody was looking she would just sprint to the Great hall, but that's just how she is.

"Had a late night with head duties again huh", she assumes? I just mumble something incoherent, being the bad friend I am. Even though head duties aren't the true reason behind my lack of proper speech I don't correct her assumption, because I actually did have a late night. If she's a bit miffed about my short answer she doesn't show it. She talks about this and that and I just throw in a yes or a no once in a while. Meanwhile my thoughts are occupied by a different matter.

I don't know why, but I haven't told anyone about my crush on James, not even Roxanne. I think it would be weird to tell her that I fancy him. He's her cousin and one of her best friends and I don't know how she would react. We always used to make fun of all of the girls in James fan club and now I'm one of them. I sigh. Stupid Alice, and I just HAD to flash him didn't I?

What am I going to say to him? '_Morning James, I'm sorry about the screaming and my display of skin this morning. I hope you had a good night sleep. Oh, and by the way, I think you look hot in boxers…_Nope, not a chance in hell. I sigh.Roxanne is still talking – God bless that girl - telling me something about some prank she thought of yesterday evening. I try to tune in on her but my eyes keep straying toward the entrance to the great hall. It's approaching fast. Of course, being a Longbottom and trying to do two things at once turns out to be a bad idea. Not only did I inherit my father's last name I was also lucky enough to get the awkwardness. The result is that I trip over something nonexistent on the stone floor.

"Whoa there Alice, mind your step," Roxanne exclaims, as she grabs me by my arm to stop the fall. By Merlin I'm lucky she has quick reflexes from quidditch. Otherwise I would be lying on the floor, face down and a bloody nose (Trust me, I know, I has happened before).

"Dammit," I curse. "Thanks Roxanne, I think you just spared me a trip to the hospital wing."

"No problem." She looks at me with a frown on her forehead. I can't look her in the eye, or she will know something is wrong. I swing my bag up on my shoulder.

"Let's just get something to eat shall we."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

As we enter the great hall I see James right away. It's like my eyes seek him out on their own without me wanting them to. Stupid eyes. He's sitting at our usual table at the opposite side of Fred, eating his breakfast like nothing happened this morning. As if I don't have firsthand knowledge about the nice tanned torso he's hiding underneath the shirt. Great. Now I'm beginning to blush. Go away stupid thoughts!

I'm lacking behind. Roxanne has already reached the table and she almost jumps onto the bench, nearly giving her poor twin brother a heart attack. He's so not a morning person. I sometimes wonder how they can be related. I join them at the table. James lifts his head when the bundle of energy bids them her cheerful "Good morning". I order my eyes not to look at him and thankfully they obey me this time. I take a seat beside Roxanne. There's no way I'm sitting beside James today.

James mutters a greeting to Roxanne, Fred just grunts. Then there's silence. James is looking very intensely at his food. I guess he doesn't quite know how to handle this either. I can't help but smile. In a way it's nice to know that's he's a bit affected by our – encounter - earlier today too. I don't think Fred is entirely awake yet, it almost looks like he eats in his sleep. Roxanne helps herself to some food and then tries to start a conversation.

"Man, that essay about human transfiguration was difficult to write, don't you think," she asks, and puts a bit of an apple in her mouth. I have to agree with her, it was difficult.

"Yes", I reply and study my pancake as if it has suddenly transfigured into an exam paper.

"No, it was okay," James answers and continue eating. Fred doesn't say anything which is quite natural for him. If he should choose to participate in a conversation one day I would be shocked to my core, maybe die of chock. Then the silence surrounds us again and I can see Roxanne is confused about us not really answering properly. James is still staring at his food and I think he looks cute. His hair is a mess and my fingers are itching to touch it but I restrain myself.

"I heard we were going to rehearse the _patronus_ charm this afternoon I DADA. Isn't that exciting?" Roxanne tries again to start a conversation. Accidentally I look at James at the same time as his eyes seek out mine. He has nice eyes, a beautiful brown color. _Stop Alice. Don't look at him_ – but I can't help myself_._ And here we go again, I'm blushing. Stupid Alice.

"Yes," I mumble and try to hide my face so they won't notice the pink color on my cheeks.

"Uh huh," James agrees with us. Roxanne looks perplexed and maybe even a bit annoyed now. I understand her, I really do, but I'm really not in the mood for talking right now. I guess seeing your best male (and hot) friend – whom you are in love with - almost naked does that to you.

"So, I was thinking about this prank we could do…" Roxanne takes one last stab at conversation but I just want to groan at her ignorance. Come on Roxanne, we really don't want to talk right now, don't you get it! But of course Fred's head jerks upwards and he has a glint in his eyes. Oh, that woke him up didn't it?

"What prank," he wanted to know. I hope against hope that Roxanne will just tell Fred about the prank-thing that she has come up with, but I'm not that lucky. She ignores him and shoots both James and I a piercing look. Oh dear, now we're in trouble I think.

"Okay you two, what the hell is going on here that I don't know about. None of you practically said a word this entire morning!" Her gaze is piercing me and I try to avoid her by looking at James. Maybe he will answer her? But no, of course not, he's examining his bread as if it is the key to eternal life. Coward, James Sirius Potter, a coward that's what you are, but a sweet one nonetheless… I feel a sharp pain on my right side.

"Aww Roxanne, that hurts". I scowl at her, bloody violent friend I have! I rub my side, and James looks up at my outburst and he grins at me. Yeah, he can be cocky can't he? She can't elbow him when he's sitting opposite her. He's a lucky one. Roxanne, however, has a solution to that problem.

"Aww Roxanne, would you stop doing bodily harm at us," James suddenly complains and starts to rub his leg. I think she kicked him under the table. I can't help but grin at him, poor baby, although I'm kind of glad I'm not the only one to suffer from her wrath.

James is trying to scowl at Roxanne but I can see he's fighting a smile. The whole situation is so ridiculous and my smile is getting bigger. I try to hide it behind my hand but James apparently can contain himself any longer and starts to laugh. It's very contagious and I can't help myself. I join him and we laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Aww, my stomach is hurting now, I have to stop. Take deep breaths Alice. I look at James. Maybe it was a bit of an awkward snicker to begin with but it kind of escalated to the real deal. He's still laughing. Stop it James or I won't be able to and people are beginning to stare at us now.

Eventually we do calm down and it's about time. I think I will have a sore stomach tomorrow. Roxanne looks intrigued and you can't really blame her for that.

"Have you finished now," she says. "Can one of you please tell me what the hell is happening?" Even Fred is looking at us, now fully awake. James looks at me as if he wants my acceptance before telling and what can I do really? I guess it will come out eventually anyway so I just shrug my shoulders. It's still embarrassing though. James starts:

"Well Roxanne, we kind of had a – situation - this morning..." he starts and then tell her everything. At some point both Fred and Roxanne starts to snicker. A while later they are laughing very loud, and Fred is saying some very weird noises. I think maybe he is choking? People are looking in our direction yet again and I hide my flaming cheeks in my hands while James finishes the story:

"So as you can imagine, the whole thing was – to put it lightly – a bit awkward and I guess we didn't quite know how to handle it." James has stopped talking and is looking at me. Oh boy he's handsome. Will he ever think of me that way? Probably not. Now he's smiling and I smile back 'cause I can't help myself and I'm a sucker for his smiles. I think maybe I'm melting here. Roxanne is ecstatic. She's clapping her hands as she exclaims:

"Oh my god Alice, do you realize that you will be at the receiving end of a lot of envied stares when this gets out? I mean you have practically been naked with James Potter. You just saw the hottest guy in Hogwarts in nothing but his boxers!" Oh no, Roxanne, you didn't just say that while James was present! I want to hit myself or go hide maybe. Could you please stop embarrassing me further Roxanne, I can do that all by myself thank you! James just smirks while I groan and let my head fall into my hands. Now I'm mortified and I think I'm blushing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the embarrass-Alice-morning, we all went to class, and do you know what? Roxanne was right. Even though I don't know how people could possibly have heard about James' and mine little – encounter – this morning, everybody seems to know anyway.

Some people are sniggering when I pass them, and I have to force myself not to blush. Others are looking enviously at me (that's mostly girls) and I swear that some of the boys are looking at me differently, a bit – lustful – maybe? Two 6th year boys just gave the elevator-look and I can feel my cheeks become slightly pink. Of course Roxanne think all of this is hilarious, says I should just bask in the attention. She's beaming beside me.

"Why don't you just enjoy it Alice? I mean come on, it's about time the male population figured out you are hiding a hot body beneath that boring cardigan and form-less shirt you are wearing. You can't hide it forever sweetheart." I sigh. In a way she's right. I know that I don't spend a whole lot of time on my appearance, but I just think other things are more important. I only recently started to use a bit of mascara and I sometimes uses a little magic when I do my hair but my clothes is just clothes. It's not like it's ugly or anything it's the standard uniform and in my spare time I just use a pair of jeans and a sweater.

A Rawenclaw from my own year wolf whistles at me (his name is Thomas; he's a beater on the Rawenclaw quidditch team and a good friend of mine). I just want to hide my head in my hands, even though I know he only does it for fun – I'm 100% sure he's in love with Roxanne. Roxanne just laughs and turns around to smile encouragingly at him. You should think all of the attention was given to her and not me.

"Wauw Alice. Maybe you should have shown that body of yours to James before. It sure has been an eye opener for the entire school." Finally we reach the class room and find our seats. Luckily for me everyone including Roxanne has to pay attention to class. This gives me time to breathe easy for a while. I'm not used to all of this attention and I don't exactly know how to handle it. I'm actually quite a shy person and I prefer to stand in the back ground. The Head Girl position has really been a challenge for me but I think I'm growing with the responsibility. I'm so glad James is Head Boy. He has been brilliant about it all, supporting me when I get nervous, helping me to confront some of my insecurities.

I find myself staring at staring at James. He and Fred are talking about something and it makes James laugh. It lights up his eyes and when he turns to look behind him our eyes meet for a couple of fleeting seconds. He sends me a lazy smile and I nod. Yes, Fred's mental, I know that. I smile back at him. James hand messes up his hair, a bad habit of his, and he turns around again. I turn my attention back towards class but I can see Roxanne is watching me speculatively beside me.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_Lunchtime_

Finally it lunchtime and Roxanne and I are walking in the halls on our way to the Great Hall. Roxanne has been very silent for the last couple of hours and I'm kind of worried 'cause she's never silent. Furthermore she has been looking at me quite a lot and she has this strange gleam in her eyes.

I've been quite immersed in my own thought (yes, thinking about James, wondering what to do with my feelings towards him and no, I haven't reached a conclusion. My head tells me to just try and ignore it and keep being friend with him. My heart on the other hand is cheering for a romance.) All of a sudden Roxanne starts to talk:

"What's with the silent communication between you and James, what's going on?" She startles me a bit.

"What? What do you mean? She throws me out of my reverie and I look at her. Her forehead is furrowed as if she's thinking really hard about something.

"In transfiguration you were doing this – thing – like you were talking but you weren't."

"Oh that. He was just telling me that he thinks Fred is crazy and I agreed with him, nothing else." Roxanne frowns. I put my hands in my pocket.

"But neither of you said a word." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Wasn't necessary I guess." Roxanne frowns. She about to ask me something again but a couple of 5th year girls suddenly approach me out of nowhere while they are giggling.

"Is it true that you saw James Potter naked this morning? He's really hot isn't he" one of them asks me, while the other one wants to know if it's true that he has a tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest. I'm momentarily stunned and don't quite know how to answer them since - YES - he's very hot but I'm not particularly keen on sharing that piece of information with them or anyone else! Roxanne just starts laugh and drags me away from them, muttering something about hormones and teenage girls. I just keep my mouth shut since I'm unfortunately included into that category when we are talking about James Potter. Stupid hormones making me Stupid Alice.

In the great hall we find our table and sit down. In a way I'm relieved that James isn't here yet so I quickly start to eat some lunch. I didn't get very much breakfast this morning because I was busy being embarrassed so I'm quite hungry now. 15 minutes later James and Fred join us. I'm finished eating and so is Roxanne. She apparently finished her earlier muttering 'cause she's talking nineteen to the dozen. Right now she telling Fred and James about our little meeting with the 5th year girls:

"And then these two 5-year girls come over. One of them wanted to know if you've got a nice body James, and the other one asked Alice if it's true that you've got a tattoo at your chest." She rolls her eyes and snorts. "Like you would have a hippogriff on your chest!"

"It's a Hungarian horntail," I hear myself blurt out. OH no! I did not just say that did I? I clap my hands over my mouth. Stupid mouth, doesn't know when to keep shut! My eyes immediately seek out James' even though I tell them not to and he's smiling (no, correct that, he's smirking) at me as he raises an eyebrow. I cannot tear my eyes away from him. He looks deviously handsome right now! And Fred and Roxanne are staring at both of us.

"Sorry, what did you say Alice", Roxanne wants to know. Fred is looking excitedly at James:

"No way man, tell me you haven't gotten a tattoo without telling me about it!" James just shrugs his shoulders and sneaks a glance at me. Oh no, now I'm blushing again. Will this ever stop? I guess I was wrong. It wasn't just a embarrass-Alice-morning it's embarrass-Alice-DAY! James is just smiling saying nothing. Finally Roxanne hits him to make him answer:

"James, will you answer!" He holds his hands up as to surrender.

"Okay, okay you violent little creature. Alice is correct."Then he continues with his lunch. Fred just dropped his chin towards the floor and Roxanne is looking both intrigued and annoyed. I must smile a bit know. He's driving them crazy right know and he knows it. Now Fred nudges his shoulder against James'.

"Well enlighten us dear cousin, or do we have to torture it out of you." Finally James leans a bit forward and we all mimic him. He then tells us:

"Look, it's nothing big okay. Dad and I were in Muggle London one day during the summer holidays and we passed a tattooist. He knows I've wanted one for years so when I stopped to look at the window, he asked me if we should go inside. He told me that if I seriously wanted a tattoo he was okay with it, a long as I had thought it through and wouldn't regret it later. So I got one of a Hungarian Horntail. I think he was actually kind of proud of me when I told him what I wanted."

Now I'm smiling again. That's so cool and Harry is the greatest. James is lucky to have such a farther. Fred and Roxanne looked shocked.

"Uncle Harry let you have a tattoo? Are you serious? Does Aunt Ginny know?" Fred is babbling.

"Yes he did. I think he knew that at some point I would have one whether or not he approved, so he kind of chose to make sure I got it done properly. Yes I'm Sirius, that's my middle name (No James, not that line again…!) and no, Mom doesn't know yet but I guess she will eventually."

"Wow!" Fred looks impressed. Then James notice the time.

"We have Charms in ten minutes, so we better get going." We all rise and leaves the Great hall for class. Fred and Roxanne are walking I front of me, so I'm walking with James. They are whispering about something. James moves closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I just want to lean in and lay my head on his shoulder but I restrain myself because this is just a friendly act. Instead I look at him and smile while I put my arm around his waist as we have been doing ever since my episode with James and AS. None of us are saying anything we just look at each other. Oh James what am I going to do about you? Eventually I have to break the silence:

"So James Potter, what's up?" This gets him to smirk at me.

"Ohh, nothing much Alice Longbottom, except that I think maybe the Head Girl is checking me out." Oh no! I'm horrified. I can see that he's teasing me but if he only knew… I'm can see James is enjoying this immensely and he's grinning slyly at me. If I didn't know any better I would think he was flirting with me but that can't be right 'cause I'm just Alice. Now I have to slap him. Stupid, sweet, sexy James Potter. Of course I can't help but smile at him so I stick tongue out just to show him that I hate him…

I think will walk with Roxanne instead, so I catch up with her and Fred and drag her with me leaving Fred behind with James. Roxanne willingly follow my fast pace for at while but when we are out of hearing distance from the others she starts to slow down.

"Alice, can we please slow down now." She's looking at me with a smile on her lips but also a bit questioningly. "What has gotten into you today, you are acting all strange?" I just try to ignore the look she's sending me and look straight forward.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rox." Of course she doesn't believe me and all of a sudden she drags me into an empty class room and closes the door behind her with _alohomora_. She's looking at me with narrowed eyes and pointing her wand at me.

"Oh no Alice Longbottom, don't you say that because I know you are lying to me. You have been acting very odd lately and especially today. I want to know what caused this. You have been tripping over yourself all of the time lately and not being yourself. You almost haven't said a word today. You are blushing all of the time and you almost can't look James in the eyes today. Now, I know that it must have been pretty awkward this morning with James and you in your underwear and all, but come on, just get over it. It's just James. It would be far worse if it was someone you fancied."

She stops to breathe and I lift my eyes shortly to meet hers. Then I put some hair behind my ear and look down at the floor. Now I'm wringing my hand. I don't know what to say, don't know how to explain it to her, but I realize that I want to tell her. I gaze at her again and now I can tell she's thinking. I can see that all of the pieces suddenly fall into place. She glances softly at me.

"You're in love with James aren't you?" There's no point in denying it so I nod and I can feel that my eyes are suddenly watering. It's stupid, I know, but I can't help myself right now. It's such a relief to share it, to finally tell Roxanne so I don't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"Oh sweetie, come here." She embraces me and we hug for a while without anyone of us saying anything.

Obviously we didn't get to class in time; in fact we missed it entirely. We just sat there in the empty class room and talked. I told her everything about AS, about James and how he helped me get through it all, about my crush which has developed into me being in love with him, about how it sucks to be me because I'm in love with my best friend who just sees me as a friend.

Roxanne is the best. She patiently listened to all of my ramblings and when I was done she gave me her perspective about the whole thing. I don't know where she got the idea from, but apparently she thinks that maybe James likes me back. Yes, I know, it's stupid and I told her that, but she kept insisting. She thinks I should just walk up to him and tell him but I'm no Gryffindor, I could never do that.

I think I will just have to wait for him as I have been doing for the last 6 months. Maybe someday he will see me as more than a friend. Roxanne obviously thinks that it's a stupid idea and wants me to take action. Well, earlier this morning I agreed with her and look what I did then! I think that was about as much action as I can take for a little while so for now I will just wait a little longer.

Eventually we had to leave to get the second class in the afternoon but that was okay. It's like a huge burden had been lifted if my shoulder and I could finally breathe again and Roxanne was on my side.

**R&R please **

**This story is getting a bit longer than anticipated but I think it will only have one more chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Tuesday the 17__th__ of November, evening_

I look at the clock and groan, it's nearing ten o'clock and I really should do some homework before I go to bed. I'm on my way back to the Head quarters after having a detention with Flitwick for not showing up in class. Of course he had to give us one, but that alright with me and Roxanne didn't mind either. He was actually really nice, let us off the hook after only two hours. He is one of my favorite teachers and I think that maybe he sensed that we hadn't just skipped class to have fun.

I enter to our common room and see James sitting by the fire. He looks exhausted and is sitting with his eyes closed on the couch. He doesn't even open them when I sit beside him. After a while I can't bear the silence any longer. He looks troubled – has a small frown on his forehead.

"All right there James Potter," I ask him and impulsively grab his hand. He then looks at me, still not saying anything. I just decide to wait. He will talk eventually and I squeeze his hand. He sighs.

"I saw you talking to Sam today," I nod 'cause I know. Sam approached me about something which I don't even remember what was, because James suddenly appeared and I couldn't help looking at him. Obviously I didn't hear what Sam talked about.

"Yes I know."

"The two of you looked friendly." I just shrug my shoulders. We were friendly, Sam is a friend of mine.

"Yes, well I guess we were. Sam is nice." James is looking at me, almost as if searching me eyes for something. I hold his gaze.

"Do you like him," he suddenly blurts out and by the look of it he didn't mean to because he almost looks angry with himself for asking. I'm a bit surprised. Why does he want to know that? We never really talked about anything like that since the episode with AS. Nevertheless I turn towards him and reply:

"As a friend – yes I do, but nothing more." He nods. Then the silence surrounds us again but a question is appearing in my head; why does he want to know? What is it to him?

"Why, James?" I just have to ask it. I'm studying his face. I don't know what he's thinking but something is going on in that head of his and he got me curious.

"It's just – nice to know, you know?" I can almost see him roll his eyes because of his answer to my question and I want to smile. I don't know if this is just something I'm imagining but for a moment he almost sounded jealous of Sam. He looks kind of shy – and I don't think I have ever seen James like that before. Entirely by its own my hand decides to catch the lock of hair that always falls down on his forehead. I can't tear my eyes away from his; don't want to as I tell him:

"Because if I didn't know you like I do, I would say you sounded jealous James Potter". It was meant to be said jokingly, but I don't think that was how it came out. He doesn't answer straight away. I can see him swallow hard and then it feels like his making a decision. Without breaking eye contact he then murmurs:

"Well, maybe I am". In a split second my world stops spinning. What? Did he just say what I thought he said? Can it really be true? Why would he be jealous at Sam?

"But, why? He's a friend of mine like you are my friend." The last thing is not entirely correct but he doesn't know that does he now… He turns his head away now. I don't dare to say anything so I just wait. He takes a deep breath.

"Well, maybe I want to be more than your friend."

…

I'm stunned. He's not looking at me but I can hear he's serious, he isn't joking. I don't know what to say. Guess Roxanne was right! Who would have thought? I notice he's beginning to blush and I'm beginning to smile. He wants to be more than my friend. James Potter wants to be more than friends! I want to jump up and start dancing and I want to hug him and kiss him at the same time but I contain myself, don't want to scare him away you know! He carefully glances at me and I can't help myself:

"Finally! James Potter, it was about time you figured that out. I thought I was going to wait for you forever." And then I do something definitely not Alice-ish. I carefully let my hand cup his cheek and I kiss him! Right on the mouth! And when James kisses me back it feels like someone just set an entire swarm of butterflies free in my stomach.

_Wednesday the 18__th__ of November, morning._

I woke up with a smile on my lips this morning. I'm in love with James Potter and he's I love with me and yesterdays we kissed! Can you believe it? He was so sweet. We just sat in front of the fire and talked and kissed and cuddled but eventually we had to go to bed to get some sleep.

Now I'm sitting on the aforementioned furniture and staring at my door. I know James is waiting in the common room because I heard him open and close the door to his room. Why am I sitting here you might ask? Well, that's good question. I think I'm a bit nervous about this whole new development in our relationship. What if he has regretted it after sleeping? I groan at myself. Stupid Alice. Of course he hasn't. It's just your brain that's messing with you. As it turns out, it was actually my heart that was right this time and right now, it is telling me to go out there. I think I will listen to it. Stupid brain.

I open the door. As I knew he would, James is leaning on the back on the couch waiting for me so I carefully smile at him and he smiles back. As I come closer he grabs my hand and draws me all the way over to him. My heart is beating a bit faster and I don't quite know what to do with myself. Can I kiss him? That would be okay wouldn't it?

"Hi," I whisper and sneak a glance at him. He gently runs his finger through my hair which is hanging loose. Then he cups my head and kisses me. I can't help but smile. What a way to start to the day. I could definitely get used to this!

Eventually we have to breathe again and I beam at him because he finally mine. All of a sudden he lifts me of the floor and starts spinning around in circles. We both grin like lunatics. By Merlin I'm so in love with this wonderful guy and the weird thing is that he seems to like me back.

When we leave the common room we are holding hands. There is no one around us yet and we just enjoy each other's company. I can't help but think of what the other students will say. I, as in Alice Longbottom, the boring and ordinary Head Girl, am now dating one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. How will we act with each other when around all everyone else?

I'm not a big fan of public displays. Holding hands, hugging, even kissing occasionally is okay but some of the couples around here almost have no limit. I could never do that and I will never become one of them. I am pretty sure James feels the same but we haven't quite talked about it.

"Alice, what's wrong," James suddenly asks me. I should have known he would sense something was bothering me. He has been like that sine the episode with AS. It's like he's tuned in on me.

"How am I going to act? How will we tell everyone? What if they all hate me for being your girlfriend?" I'm blabbering and I know it, but that's how I get when I'm nervous. James smirks a me and in return asks me:

"So, you're my girlfriend, huh?" – and I just want to hit the prick! I know he's joking and all (he's grinning at me) but honestly James Potter, be a little sensitive, I'm kind of worried right now! I push him away from me – stupid jerk - and I just want to hit him so that's exactly what I do. Unfortunately I can't help but grin simultaneously because James is now laughing and it's very contagious. I know that I'm probably overanalyzing things as I usually do.

He's doing a poor job of defending himself – that is until he chose to grab my hand. Then, as the bastard he is, he kisses me.

"Stop that you git!" Here I am being worried and all and he just wants to cuddle! I narrow me eyes and look at him while I point my wand at him:

"I would run if I were you". And as the clever guy he is he runs. I follow him all the way down the corridors shooting a couple of hexes at him but alas – my aim is very poor and running, laughing and shooting hexes at the times time is very ineffective. Eventually I have to stop because I'm in a severe need of breathing properly. James has stopped too and we grin at each other.

All of a sudden I discover that we've reached the Great Hall and are standing here like the lunatics we are.

"Oh, we're here." I mumble and for the life of me I can't wipe the smile of my lips. James is looking at me and out of the blue he decides to kiss me. I'm not one to object about that, the kissing part of being James girlfriend is definitely something I enjoy immensely…

At some point I start to wonder why everything is quiet. A little voice in the depths of my mind is trying to tell me something but I try to ignore it. Eventually though, as the whispering, sniggering and catcalls start, it reaches the conscious part of my brain and I realize what we are doing – Kissing each other in front of the entire student body – including the professors (and my dad might I add).

Oh dear! Now I'm blushing again and it is as if all the previous blushing has been practice for this exact moment. James is grinning. I'm sure he's enjoying this very much but I'm just embarrassed. My fist makes at pathetic attempt at hitting James but I quickly decide to just hides my tomato red head in James chest. Luckily for him he gets the message and he embraces me in a tight hug. Although it's rubbish it feels like he's shielding me a bit from everyone and everything, and at this moment I'll take what I can get.

When I'm feeling alright, I lift my head and James leads me to the table where Roxanne and Fred are sitting, both beaming at us. It actually feels as if the worst is over now and I can relax again. At least I don't have to worry about how to show the world that we are together anymore.

James immediately starts putting food on a plate and starts to consume it. Of course he's not affected by this at all stupid wanker. I, on the other hand, haven't quite got my usual appetite just yet, so I just decides to grab some fruit and bread till later.

"So, the two of you are together now," Roxanne asks us with a sly smile and I swear I just saw her give me a discrete thumbs up under the table.

"Yep", James just answers and keeps on eating. I can't help but smile at this because we actually are. James Potter is my boyfriend! I rise and Roxanne joins me right away just as I expected – she always knows when leave the boys for some girl talk. Before I leave I can't help but answer Roxanne:

"Yes, we are. Took him long enough but I finally got the Head boy to notice me. Guess he must have seen something he liked yesterday huh?" Take that one James Potter! He looks dumbfounded as I kiss his cheek, but hey – I was the one to get him to my room while I was practically naked - therefore I should get the credit for us being together don't you think? You could argue that it barely was on purpose, that I was in a momentary state of craziness, but then I would have to kill you! I then my arms with Roxanne and we stroll out of The Great hall, both laughing loudly.

Later in the evening I let myself fall down in the couch and into the arms of James Potter and sigh. I have been looking for it everywhere but it's nowhere to be found and I even tried to _accio_ it! James hugs me into him.

"What's bugging you Alice? You have been walking around in here for almost half an hour. Are you looking for something?" I turn my head and look at him and now I'm beginning to smile.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I can't find my hairbrush anywhere, I seem to have lost it." Now I'm grinning at my own private joke and of course James doesn't get it. He just shakes his head at me as if saying I'm crazy and I probably is – crazy Alice.

I guess the house elves will someday find a grey hairbrush at some odd place at Hogwarts.

**The end.**

**I hope you liked it. I'll be happy to read any reviews and good advices **


End file.
